


When Morning Comes

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's even a tease in her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VIII (The Eighth Wonder -- Bigger, Longer &amp; Uncut) (prompts: tease, morning-after).

You wake up after a night of expert drinking with Rachel curled around your back, arm flung around your waist. Your head is killing you and you want nothing more than to roll over and just spend the day in bed. You curl yourself up and have just gotten back to the edge of sleep when her hand slips down onto your knee. You try to readjust and settle on your back when it slides further between your legs, inspiring an unexpected rush of warmth through your body. "Rachel?" you whisper, looking over to see if she's awake. Her eyes stay closed and she doesn't answer, just starts to mutter into your shoulder something you can't quite catch. Her fingers start to idly trace small circles up your leg as she curls up closer, and you sigh, shifting towards her as much as you dare without waking her. The circles move higher and you try not to sound too pathetic as you whimper, "uh...Rach?"

You think you might see the corner of her mouth twitch upward as she drags her nails slowly over your inner thighs. She finally lands where elastic meets skin, eyes still closed, her nipples brushing across your hip. As she messily kisses her way up your body, you're pretty sure that she's faked the sleep thing the whole time to fuck with you… and then her mouth closes around your breast and you realize how much you really don't give a damn.

Your hand tangles in her hair and feel her grin around you before she pushes herself up and climbing fully on top of you, kissing you quickly before sliding back down again. She looks up at you through her lashes as she traces the underside of your breasts with her tongue. It's cocky and clichéd, and you'd love to tease her about it, but when she bites down hard on your nipple, it takes every ounce of concentration in you to manage even a half-assed glare.

She licks and sucks at your breasts long enough that you know you'll feel it for a few days before she moves down your body, taking your panties down with her. As torturously slow as Rachel's moved until now, once that last bit of skin is revealed she seems determined to make up for it, and it's not long before she's pushing two fingers inside of you. She fucks you deliberately as your nails dig into her shoulders, and when she sucks your clit into her mouth you lose control of yours, taking turns loudly moaning and swearing and babbling praise to any higher power you can think of, including her. She starts to thrust faster, licking around her fingers as she adds another, and that's all it takes for you to shudder and come beneath her.

She keeps moving through the aftershocks until you beg her to stop. She finally lets you pull her up to kiss you, and you take your time trying to show your appreciation. You can taste yourself on her, and she chuckles softly into your mouth as you kiss her thoroughly. You finally make yourself pull away, curling up on her chest with a sigh. As she runs her hand through your hair, she murmurs something about spending the day in bed, and you drift back to sleep with a smile.


End file.
